1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing magnetized water. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for producing magnetized water by changing the arrangement of molecules of water in order to activate water, in which the apparatus comprises a plurality of magnet bars arranged in a radial manner to expose a larger amount of water molecules to a magnetic field, each magnet bar comprising a stainless steel tube and neodymium (Nd)-based permanent magnets enclosed in the stainless steel tube and arranged in a manner such that like poles of the magnets face each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many general ways to activate water. Examples of ways include an irradiation method that irradiates heat, infrared rays, ultraviolet rays, far infrared rays, or gamma rays onto water, an electrolysis method using electricity, and a magnetization method using magnetic force, in order to partially change the arrangement of water molecules.
The magnetization method generally uses electromagnets and/or permanent magnets to magnetize water. This magnetization method changes the structure of drinking water such as tap water, underground water, natural source water, agricultural water, and industrial water, thereby producing functional water that is helpful to maintain the lives of living things.
The magnetization method is the most competitive water activation method from the viewpoints of convenience, efficiency and cost.
On the other hand, conventional magnetizing apparatus has a disadvantage of having weak magnetic force since it uses an oxidized steel-based magnet, and generally uses flat panel type magnets.
For example, according to the conventional art, magnetized water is produced by installing magnets around a tap water pipe, in more detail, on the top, the bottom, and both opposite sides of the water pipe in such a manner that N poles and S poles face each other in order to create a magnetic field in the water pipe and passing water through the water pipe.
The magnetized water production apparatus having the above described structure is disadvantageous in that the magnetic field is not uniformly distributed in the water pipe when magnets based on neodymium (Nd), having a relatively strong magnetic force, generally 10,000 G, are installed on the exterior of the water pipe, on the top of the water pipe (0 degrees) and the bottom of the water pipe (180 degrees), respectively. That is, magnetic force is dispersed weakly in the directions of 90 and 270 degrees.
Further, since the intensity of magnetic force transferred to the center of the water pipe varies according to the diameters of the water pipes, the magnetic field is not uniform in the water pipe. That is, since the intensity of a magnetic field is inversely proportional to the square of the distance therefrom, the intensity of a magnetic field sharply decreases from the inner contact surface of the water pipe toward the center of the water pipe as the distance from the inner contact surface increases. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the intensity of the magnetic field transferred to the center of the water pipe varies according to the diameter of the water pipes.
In order to solve the above-described problem encountered when using the flat panel type magnet, i.e. in order to enhance the uniformity of magnetic force, an improved apparatus using a permanent magnet having a sectional shape, which can be directly connected to the water pipe, has been suggested. However, this apparatus also has the same problem.
A variety of different types of apparatus for producing magnetized water, which can be used by being connected to a water pipe and enclose permanent magnets therein, are manufactured and sold domestically and overseas, but these apparatus also have the problem that magnetic force decreases as the distance increases.
Here, the following two aspects must be considered in order to solve the above described problem.
First, the structures and the characteristics of water, which is the object to be magnetized, change according to changes in environmental factors.
That is, water in a liquid state does not simply exist in the form of independent H2O molecules but exists as clusters due to hydrogen bonds. That is, attractive force is formed between oxygen atoms, having high electronegativity, and hydrogen atoms, having low electronegativity, so that many water molecules tend to cluster together.
Recent research indicates that in a liquid state, an icosahedral water cluster consisting of 280 water molecules and having a diameter of 3 nanometers has a dodecahedron having a diameter of 3.94 angstroms therein, with a cavity therebetween. Further, smaller water clusters are formed in the dodecahedron, so that the water cluster looks like a sphere comprising many layers of spherical shells, when viewing the water cluster from the outside.
In the cavity, structure forming ions, such as calcium (Ca), or solutes exist. In this state, if water is magnetized, the water cluster is broken into small size clusters since hydrogen bonds are broken, so that the magnetized water becomes highly biodegradable. Accordingly, the magnetized water serves as good vital functional water.
According to another recent report, cells of living things have aquaporins (water channels), and only water in a single molecular state can pass through the aquaporins. According to an analysis method, oxygen 17NMR (17O-NMR), which is one of the few known methods of verifying water cluster size, a cluster splits in units of a size corresponding to changes in the width (at half peak height) of 17O NMR resonance signal.
However, there is also an opinion arguing that the cluster size cannot be determined from the NMR spectrum result since the result is highly dependent on the pH of water and the concentration and kinds of solutes in water.
For this reason, there have been a lot of discussions in the scientific academic world, and in February 2005 the Japanese Functional Foundation came to the conclusion that the cluster size cannot be normally determined from the width of half heights of a peak of 17O-NMR signal.
Anyway, the view that water clusters must be split into small size clusters or molecules in order for water to be effectively biodegradable is shared by scientists.
A hydrogen bond in a water cluster is maintained for about 1 to 20 picoseconds, and the lifespan of a hydrogen bonding which is cut once is very short, about 0.1 picoseconds. The hydrogen bonding is cut and then reformed continuously, thereby resulting in a state of equilibrium.
For reference, stably keeping water in the state of small size clusters is not achievable in pure water but needs solutes dissolved in the water.
As described above, structure forming ions, such as calcium (Ca), contribute to the stabilization of the dodecahedral structure, but negatively affect regular icosahedron structure, so that water having the regular icosahedron structure tends to more actively cluster in a larger size, resulting in low biodegradability in cells.
In particular, when structure destroying ions or hazardous substances exist in water, clustering of water molecules becomes even more severe. According to the experience of users who have used active water for a long time, magnetized active water improves health and growth benefits.
The miraculous characteristics of water have not been fully discovered so far, and the disclosure thereof remains a task for the future.
Second, the capacity to magnetize water depends on the structure of a magnetizing apparatus, the shape of magnets, the distribution of a magnetic field, and the way of arranging magnets.
Accordingly, the conventional arts such as partially improving or modifying conventional magnetizing apparatus, increasing the speed of water flow by changing the flow of water passing through a magnetic field from laminar to turbulent, and increasing the length of the apparatus, are not fundamental solutions and thus it is a matter of urgency to provide fundamental solutions.